


Here Comes The Sun

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Shipping, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Upper Crust did not like the swim classes. She thought it was a waste of time since she never had ambitions to become a professional athlete. Hours and hours of boring lessons with seemingly nothing worthwhile to keep her motivated, until she met Orange Sherbette.





	Here Comes The Sun

I always thought love at first sight was something that only happened in books and movies.

Until I met _her_.

I was attracted to her from the minute I saw her step into the showers. She had long, toned legs and a cute swimsuit. I complimented her swimsuit and spent more time staring at her than showering myself. I knew I had to do something or I might regret it one day. After all, you don't come across a girl like Orange Sherbette everyday.

She put her goggles away, and chose the shower cubicle in the row opposite me. She hadn't noticed me yet, and was fixing her hair. Her swimsuit was still on. Would she take it off? I was so nervous. She spotted me. We started to talk again, about our day, what were we gonna do after the practice. We maintained eye contact. Then, a gorgeous smile on her lips, she pushed one of her straps down, and bared a small, orange breast with a glinting, poking stud, her nipple. I caught my breath, trying so hard to stay focused on her face. She must have seen me blushing. In my flustered state I dropped the soap. Slowly, I bent over to pick it up. Carefully, I peeked behind my wet hair. Quietly, she removed the other strap, and her other breast appeared, just as perfect as the other. They quickly became soaked by the shower, water droplets running off her smooth skin.

I realized I was staring. She knew I was staring. She smiled. This wasn't just a shower anymore. This was a little show just for us, a game of chess. With her thumbs she brought the swimsuit down over her toned stomach, all the way down past her shaved pussy. She stood there a minute, not breaking eye contact with me. A slight nod, which seemed to say; your turn.

Like her, I pushed my straps down, and let them stay there a moment. I wanted to tease her. The material edged away from my breasts until they were exposed, full and soft. My nipples were hard from the cold water and the sight of her body. I lightly brushed over them with my hands. I noticed that she had taken some shampoo, and was rubbing it all over herself. The smell of flower extract filled the stalls. The shampoo flowed down her skin, making her shine like the sun. She massaged her breasts as I slowly peeled my swimsuit off my body, still maintaining eye contact. I wanted to touch her so badly. I peeked around the edge of the cubicle, it was just us in here. All the other pawns and her loyal knights were off the board. It was now or never as I called her over.

She giggled and dashed over to my cubicle. I saw that she had some foam on her face. I brushed it off with my thumb and kissed her, holding her cheek with one hand and pulling the other around her waist. She kissed me quickly, playfully. Her hands traced the edge of my breasts. I gasped, and kissed her neck in an attempt to be quiet.

Her fingertips were relentless, tracing circles around my nipples so delicately that I thought I was going to faint from the pleasure. When she suddenly grabbed my nipples in a pinch I gasped. I had never felt this turned on. I ducked my head to her breast, swirling my tongue around her nipple. She squeaked with pleasure as I gently nibbled her, two handfuls of that ass on my palms. I wanted more. I knelt before her, and smelt orange blossom and wet pussy. I got her against the wall and gently spread her lips with my fingers. She was pink and slick inside, and her clit was starving for attention. I moved in to eat the queen.

I gently placed the tip of my tongue where her entrance was, and slowly slid it up, stopping just before her clit. Then I did it again, gently wriggling my tongue back and forth. Her wet skin, her taste and the sounds she was making made my own pussy beg for relief, but I knew I had to concentrate. I used my other hand to spread her wider so I could push my tongue further. She bucked her cunt against my face, desperate for release. I placed my mouth over her vulva, flicking and sucking her clit with my tongue. She grabbed my head and held it against her body as she trembled.

Suddenly, she came, and as she twitched and writhed I felt her clit pulse against my tongue. I moved away as she slid to the floor, panting. As she sat with her eyes closed, pride and wonder overcame my lust. When she opened her eyes and gave me a satisfied smile the lust came running back.

Pulling me to my feet, she squirted some of my shower gel into her hand. I watched her rub it slowly in her hands as she stepped towards me, coming in for another kiss, this time gentle and long. As the tip of her tongue pressed my lips I felt my shoulders tingle, as her hands rubbed the gel over my shoulders, arms and chest. As I held her waist she moved her hands from my chest down over my stomach, then over my hips and down to my ass.

Then she started kissing my neck, starting behind my ear and heading downwards. I love it when people kiss my neck. I moaned and my legs opened instinctively. By this time my pussy was aching to be touched. She kept kissing my neck when I felt her trail her fingertips along my inner thighs. Her teasing made me beg for release. Smirking, she kissed my lips again, and started to tickle my pussy with her fingertips.

My legs almost gave way, but she was strong, and held me against the wall, at least someone benefited from the long hours in the pool. I spread my legs as much as I could, I needed her to touch me all over. It felt like flickering flames of pleasure, flames of love. Not even the running water could rinse the wetness from my body. I urgently kissed her, and guided her hand to a rub me. Luckily she was tired of teasing me at this point, and slowly but firmly rubbed my pussy. I could see her tits bounce as she increased the pace. Within a minute I knew I was going to cum.

I grabbed hold of her and held her close to me, tangling my fingers in her hair. She kissed my moans away as she put pressure on my clit. She knew exactly when to stop, riding my waves of pleasure with me. I felt light-headed. I'd had lots of orgasms before, but nothing like this. As she smiled at me, I hoped this wouldn't be the last. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered,

"Checkmate."


End file.
